ragingfalconprowrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Zema Ion
Michael Paris (October 5, 1986) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name, Zema Ion. He is currently signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) using the ring name DJ Z. He also competes on the American independent circuit in promotions such as the International Wrestling Cartel, Velocity Pro Wrestling, IWA East Coast, Pro Wrestling Ohio, and Absolute Intense Wrestling. Career Michael Paris claims that his dream to become a professional wrestler began when he first saw mini Luchador Chucky on an Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) television broadcast in 2002. However, Paris has also stated in interviews that he credits watching a match with Yoshihiro Tajiri and Fantastik as his initial inspiration to become a pro wrestler. In 2003, Paris began training to become a professional wrestler at the Coalition of Competition in Pittsburgh, PA under trainers Super Hentai, Shirley Doe, and Glenn Spectre. He trained there for 14 months before debuting as Shiima Xion, the "first Filipino male supermodel of professional wrestling" on August 21, 2004 against Jason Gory in Wheeling, West Virginia. Shiima Xion competed throughout West Virginia and Ohio in the fall of 2004, since he was not old enough to compete in the state of Pennsylvania. Shortly after turning 18, however, Xion began competing regularly for the International Wrestling Cartel, as well as making appearances in Chikara, Far North Wrestling, and Pro Wrestling Unplugged. By early 2006, the Shiima Xion character had become more of a glam rock star than a male model, as Xion began wearing make-up to the ring, and had also changed his hair color from black to red and blonde. His bizarre hair style soon became his trademark, with Shiima becoming best known for hairspraying his hair during matches The androgynous character eventually caught the attention of Japanese wrestling promoter Sanshiro Takagi, who invited 19-year old Shiima to tour Japan with his company, Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) in the summer of 2006. Shiima was well received during his first tour of Japan and was invited to return for a 3 month tour in the summer of 2007. Shiima had to decline the offer, however, as he was attending college at West Virginia University. Shiima Xion was featured in the Introducing... article in Pro Wrestling Illustrated's The Wrestler, volume 19, 2008. The magazine was released on newsstands nationwide on December 4, 2007, with a two-page article spread on Shiima. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bible Black'' - Running double knees to a seated opponent into a rana pin **''From Lust to Dust'' (Snapmare driver)his match against Ruckus the commentator calls the Snapmare driver From Lust To Dust *'Signature moves' **''Filipino Destroyer'' (Reverse Snapmare driver) **''630° senton'' **''Back suplex flipped into a lifted knee strike'' **''Crystal Pistol'' (Xion performs a Slingshot Mushroom Stomp, followed into a Sliding Dropkick on the grounded opponent) * Entrance Themes ** "Kiss" by London After Midnight (Mexico) ** "Hey Mamita" by Cartel de Santa (AAA) ** "Kiss" by Dope Stars Inc. (ICW) ** "Nymphetamine (Fix)" by Cradle of Filth (ICW) ** "Rock Star" by Dale Oliver (TNA) ** "Boom" by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' *TNA X-Division Championship (1 time) :* TNA X Division Championship Tournament (2012) :* Feast or Fired (2013 – X Division Championship contract) *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' :*AIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Shawn Blaze :*Battle Bowl 2011 winner :*TPI Invitational winner *'Championship Wrestling Experience' :*CWE Undisputed Championship (1 time) *'Far North Wrestling' :*FNW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) *'Independent Wrestling Association East Coast' :*IWA East Coast Zero-G Crown (2008) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Super Indy IX Tournament (2010) :*IWC Super Indy Championship (1 time, current) :*IWC Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Jason Gory :*IWC World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'International Pro Wrestling' :*IPW Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'New Era Pro Wrestling' :*NEPW United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jason Gory Personal life :*Michael Paris is a journalism major at West Virginia University. :*He is half Filipino, half French. Category:Wrestlers